Matthos Seaworth
Matthos Seaworth is a recurring character in Game of Thrones. He is played by guest star Kerr Logan and débuts in the first episode of the second season. Matthos Seaworth is the son of Ser Davos Seaworth and a crewman on his warship. Biography Background Matthos Seaworth is the son of Ser Davos Seaworth, the famous 'onion knight' rewarded by Stannis Baratheon for helping to relieve the castle of Storm's End whilst it was under siege during Robert's Rebellion. Davos became one of Stannis' most loyal vassals. Matthos serves his father and King Stannis by working as a crewman on his father's warship and also as King Stannis' scribe. Season 2 On the island of Dragonstone, on the beach beneath the cliffs of the keep, the Red Priestess Melisandre conducts a ceremony for her god, the Lord of Light. She calls for him to protect them from the darkness. Behind her statues of the Seven, widely worshipped in Westeros, are burning and she offers them to her own god. She intones “The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors” and the crowd of onlookers repeat her words. Maester Cressen weaves through the crowd to stand between Matthos and his father Davos Seaworth. Melisandre predicts that a heavy darkness will fall on the world in the wake of the long summer and claims that the stars will bleed while the cold breath of winter will freeze the seas. Cressen tells Davos that they need to stop Melisandre. Davos looks across at King Stannis Baratheon and says that it is not the right time. Melisandre says that the dead will rise in the north before Cressen steps in front of her. Cressen reminds the assembly that they were named in the light of the seven and asks if this is how they repay their gods and their ancestors. Stannis is unmoved but Davos and many of the men cannot meet Cressen's eye. Melisandre tells Cressen that he smells of fear, piss and old bones and challenges him to stop her. Cressen hangs his head and walks away. She continues her preaching with the story of the burning sword Lightbringer. She calls Stannis forward and he withdraws a flaming sword from the statue of the Mother with a gloved hand. His men cheer him as he holds the sword aloft and then kneel as he thrusts the sword into the sand. They chant “Lord cast your light upon us.” Davos is the last to kneel as Melisandre responds “The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors.” Stannis answers “The Night is Dark and Full of Terror.” He holds out his hand to his wife Selyse Baratheon who joins him and they lead the congregation from the beach. Davos retrieves the sword, its fire already gone out."The North Remembers" Inside the castle of Dragonstone, Stannis holds a meeting in the Chamber of the Painted Table. Matthos reads aloud from a letter that he has prepared stating Stannis's claim to the Iron Throne. Stannis objects to the use of “beloved brother” to refer to Robert, Davos calls it a harmless courtesy but Stannis insists that it is a lie and that it be removed from the letter. Matthos continues to detail the illegitimacy of Joffrey due to his status as the product of the incestuous relationship between Cersei and Jaime Lannister. Stannis insists that Jaime be called the Kingslayer and that he receive his title as a knight. Davos notices Cressen slip a tablet into his wine goblet. Matthos finishes reading and Stannis says that Eddard Stark made a mistake by not telling more people when he learned the truth about Joffrey. He orders copies of the letter to be sent to every corner of the realm from the Arbor to the Wall. Stannis says that the time has come to choose and that he wants no man to be able to claim ignorance. Davos counsels that House Lannister are the true enemy and urges Stannis to make peace with his younger brother Renly Baratheon. Stannis says that he will not make peace with Renly while he is claiming the throne. Davos notes that many lords have already declared for Renly including Mace Tyrell and Randyll Tarly. Melisandre interjects that Stannis does not need to beg lords for support because the Lord of Light stands behind him. Davos asks how many ships the Lord of Light can command and Melisandre says that he has no need for ships. Davos accepts that he does not but says that they do if they are going to war. Davos asks Stannis to consider Robb Stark instead of Renly. Stannis counters that Robb is trying to steal the northern half of his kingdom and reminds Davos that he had always been firm with thieves. He says that Joffrey, Renly and Robb are all thieves and that they must bend the knee to him or be destroyed. Cressen stands and offers an apology for his actions on the beach before inviting Melisandre to share his wine. Davos warns against the action and Cressen pats him on the shoulder before continuing. He draws from the cup before handing it to Melisandre. Cressen steadies himself on the table and his nose begins to bleed. Melisandre drinks from the cup anyway and then watches the Maester collapse, his blood spreading on the stone floor beneath him. She says that the fire burns the terrors of the night away and the jewel in her choker pulsates with light. Davos and Matthos meet with the Lysene pirate Salladhor Saan on the beach of Dragonstone. Davos promises that Salladhor will be paid a fortune in gold when they take King's Landing. Salladhor points out that Stannis has the smallest army of the claimants to the Iron Throne and wonders why he should fight for the king with the smallest chance of victory. Davos tells him that it is a smart gamble to back Stannis because Stannis is a proven battle commander. He adds that Renly and Joffrey have never fought before. Davos adds that Stannis has just begun the fight and expects more of his bannerman to join his cause because he is the most honorable man in the Seven Kingdoms. Salladhor notes the irony of a smuggler vouching for the honor of a king."The Night Lands" Matthos warns Salladhor to mind his words, calling him a pirate. Davos silences his son and Salladhor says that he was not insulted and asserts his pride in his reputation as an excellent pirate. Salladhor asserts that he does not sail for promises. Davos challenges this, explaining that Salladhor sails on a promise of ships to plunder every time he leaves port. Salladhor says that promise always comes true and Davos says that his promise is the same. Davos points out that Salladhor is not a young man and that pirate's lives are short. Salladhor jokes that only the clever pirates grow old. Davos suggests that Salladhor could continue to steal from cargo ships and live an easy life while it lasts but that he is offering a harder alternative with greater rewards. He promises riches and fame. Salladhor says that he has a good name for songs and then tells Davos that he wants Queen Cersei. He says that he will lend his 30 ships provided he can sleep with Cersei when they take King's Landing. Matthos is annoyed by Salladhor's selfishness and says they are not fighting for Salladhor to rape the Queen. Salladhor makes the distinction that he does not intend to rape her and jokes that Matthos has not experienced his persuasiveness. Matthos insists that Stannis has a divine right to rule and Salladhor is dismissive of the claim, saying that he has heard similar all over the world. Matthos turns away and Davos says that he cannot promise the Queen, only the gold and glory. Sallashor asks if Davos believes that Stannis can win and Davos says that Stannis is the “one true king.” Salladhor contrasts Davos's loyalty to Stannis against their history together; Stannis chopped off Davos's fingers for smuggling. Salladhor says that he will sail with Davos because Davos is the most honest smuggler he has ever met and asks Davos to make him rich. They shake hands and Salladhor leaves. Matthos asks Davos when Stannis will set sail. Davos says that it will be when Stannis's god wills it. Matthos takes offence and says that the Lord of Light is his god and Davos's god too. He urges Davos to learn to read so that he can experience the holy books for himself. Davos expresses his doubt in the power of prayer. Matthos says that Davos has always returned home. Davos says that he did not pray but Matthos counters that he always prayed for Davos to return. Davos says that he will put his faith in Stannis because of the opportunities he has given their family. Matthos says that Stannis is only a man and Davos warns him not to tell Stannis that. Davos and Matthos arrange model ships on the Painted Table. Stannis and Melisandre arrive and Davos reports his success recruiting Salladhor. Stannis is doubtful of their capability, saying that pirates prefer to fight unarmed men. Davos deadpans that it is the wiser choice and Stannis counters that they will not have a choice. Stannis asks Davos if he trusts Salladhor. Davos replies that he is an old friend and that they have known each other for thirty years but that he has never trusted Salladhor. Davos reassures his King that Salladhor will follow the scent of gold. Stannis promises that Salladhor will have his share if he gets the job done and dismisses the men. As they leave Melisandre stops Matthos and whispers in his ear "Death by fire is the purest death." Appearances In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Matthos is the third of Davos' seven sons, and serves his father proudly on ther ship, the Black Betha. See also * Matthos Seaworth at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books). References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:House Baratheon Category:Status: Alive